Jack's Guide to Leveling
Hello! Welcome to Jack's Guide to leveling. This guide is for leveling all types of things, weapons, notoriety, etc. For all those pirates who need a little boost, this is the place for it! This page will be updated a lot so keep checking back! I usually include pictures so if you get lost, check them out. If you need any advice on POTCO, please leave a message on my talk page: Jack Daggermenace My goal is to get you here---------------------------------> But this guide is also focused on weapons, not just Notoriety. Some things to remember and basic tricks: *The longer you take to kill something, the more Reputation *Do not power up your skills until you mastered in the weapon, simply put one on each skill. This helps take longer when you kill things *Quests are not the only ( or best ) way to level Notoriety . *Leveling weapons can also level notoriety. *Whenever you are leveling, get a good healer. *When ever I say visit General Darkhart alone, if it takes you forever to kill it (or you die) go to a Darkhart with a little amount of people because its not worth it. *It is NOT a good idea to go AFK (away from keyboard) by any enemies. *For this trick, you have to go to General Darkhart, take out a blunderbuss but don't shoot, then at the point where the range the blunderbuss can fire ends, Darkhart will not attack you if you do not move, you can switch weapons, and take your time, all you have to do is be able withstand to the damage done by the knives for a little bit (sometimes if you stand too far back, he will not put away the knives in which case you will have to withstand the damage done by the knives until he is dead). This trick only works with, Firearms, Throwing Knives, Grenade, and Staff. Pictures of Things I Will Mention: Fort Charles and Where it is Located (Port Royal): Gold Room and Where it is Located: Isla Tormenta and Where it is Located: General Darkhart and Where he is Located: Make your way to Padres Del Fuego. Go into the cave Beckett's Quarry: After you are in Beckett's Quarry, go into El Sudoron: When you are in El Sudoron, make your way to the cave shown in picture: Go to the point shown on map: You should see this boss: Gypsy Boss and Their Locations: For Timothy do the same thing you did for Darkhart, but go here(you should see him right after you exit El Sudoron): For General Hex go to Tortuga and go to Misty Mire: Then go here: You should see this boss: Thrall Room and Where it is Located: Rat's Nest and Where it is Located: Go to Tortuga: ' Go here: You should be in a place called Tortuga Graveyard. Once you are there, go here: You should see this and "Rats Nest" should appear in white letters: Pack of Veterans and Where They are Located: Go to Kingshead: Go in the big doors: Go strait until you see a pack of Veterans: Thieves Den and Where it is Located: Go to Tortuga: Go here: You should be in a place called Wildwoods. Once you are there, go here: You should be in a place that looks like this (it also should say "Thieve's Den" in white letters): 'Cutlass:' For sword, when you are a low level, simply kill low level things, Fort Charles would be a nice place. (found on Port Royal ) When you are a bit higher and have a Broadsword , then you can go to Kingshead and use the broadsword on the pack of Veterans . Once you are an even higher or more powerful Level, move on to General Darkhart when you will earn much gold and more importantly, reputation. If you are a higher level and can handle Darkhart, I recommend going alone, less people, more rep and gold. If you canNOT handle Darkhart, find a server with a few people, not a whole lot. Sword is one of the most easiest things to level as a pirate, but there are some ways to make it easier as shown Some More Tips: *When a higher level and you are at Darkhart, use a Crude or very low powered sword (as listed above) *Darkhart's weakness is a Firearms, Grenade, or Throwing Knives . He will not attack (maybe knives but thats it) if you stay a little away from him. 'Pistol :' Pistol is pistol. There are no real real good ways to level the pistol unlike many other weapons. When you are very low level simply kill low enemies such as enemies on Rat's Nest or Misty Mire . (Note: some enemies in those areas may be a high level but only some; do not attack them! They may attack you, in that case, before you enter, stock up on Tonics and when they attack you and you know you can't beat them, well, run!) Like I listed above keep those skills down to one point per skill so it takes you a long time to kill them, that means more rep for you. Also, use lead shot, not Steel or silver (or anything else) Only use Take Aim if you have to or if the enemy is far away, take aim improves damage. After you start leveling up, move on to my favorite boss, Darkhart. As said in Sword, you should go alone but if you cannot handle Darkhart, then find a server with a few people. With Darkhart you can use Silver Shot if you want because he has a lot of health. Also when you get to be a high level, you can go to Tormenta and go to the Gold or Thrall Room . Some More Tips: ''' *Try not to use Blunderbuss , it gives bad rep. Though when you go up higher levels your blunderbuss will be really strong and can some times help you by doing a single-shot-kill. *Remember guns can only kill the Undead or animals and such, or else it would be against the Pirate Code *When you are leveling Firearms you should use Pistol. Dagger: Dagger is much like Pistol and Cutlass it has no "real easy" way to level it. But like all the others there are many tips and tricks. First, like all, wait till your Dagger is Mastered (level 30) until you power up the skills. You might want to put all five points on Viper's Nest even before you master in case you get in trouble. For now keep one point on each skill. When you are a low level, a good place to level is Fort Charles, Misty Mire, Thieves' Den etc. REMEMBER!: like I said before, there ARE high level enemies in these places, my advice, get tonics and run if they attack you. Next, when you are higher, move your way to maybe Tormenta, or a Darkhart with a few people at it. For Tormenta go with the lower end enemies. Also, if you are able to, you can go to a Gypsy Boss by General Darkhart or in Misty Mire and throw knives like Asp and Vipers Nest to break its Attunement . When you are almost to mastering, I recommend going to Darkhart alone, or with only about two people. (The Darkhart trick of having him either not attack at all or just throw knives, DOES work with throwing knives (a form of dagger you throw) but they are not very powerful and might take you a long time to kill; it might not even be worth it. Doll: Doll, unlike the top couple articles, has a certain way to leveling it. Like always, try not to level up those Skills until you master doll. For now, you being a low level and all, starting off, just get some low or decent level enemies and kill it, easy, simple. If you have a quest you need to do, try to use doll for any killing part of that quest. Next, when you have enough skills, put the Attune skill all the way up to 5 and go to a place with many enemies in the same area, attune them all, and kill them. A great way to get 5x rep. When you get to be a good level, 20 or so, you can go to the Gold Room on Tormenta and use that attune trick I mentioned. Finally when you are a very high level but not mastered, you can go to the Thrall Room on Tormenta and use that famous attune trick I keep mentioning. '''Some More Tips: *When you get the Life Drain skill, level it all the way up in case you get in trouble. *Healing other pirates can give you reputation. *You can level up Heal and Cure before you master doll. *Life Drain is great when you get in trouble, it gives you Health and takes a good chunk out of the enemies health. Grenade: Grenade is often thought of as the hardest weapon to level up, actually, that is not true. First off like all weapons, put one point on everything except Toughness, Ignore Pain, and Demolitions. I recommend you put 5 points on toughness, so you dont get damaged by your own grenade, Demolitions, so your grenade has a big area effect, and Siege Charge in case you get in trouble. First, start off at Fort Charles or a low level place until you can get the skill Long Volley. Then, when you get long volley, go to the pack of Veterans located on Kingshead, and go behind the 7th post on the fence and back up a little. Then, use long volley and aim toward the pack of veterans. Then when they come, another trick comes in. It is called Fast Switch. What you do is quickly click 2, 3, 4, or 5 types of ammo by clicking 1, 2, 3, 4, or on your keyboard and left click fast on your mouse or track pad. You should be throwing grenades very fast. When you are at Kingshead, I recommend going with ammo types Stink Pot, Smoke Cloud, and Fire Bomb, but if you don't have smoke cloud or Fire Bomb, just use the normal Explosive. You can use Stink Pot by clicking 2, Explosive by clicking 1, Fire Bomb by clicking 3, and Siege Charge by clicking 5. You can use fast switch anywhere, anytime. Once you start leveling up a little, go to Darkhart with a few, maybe 2 or 3 (including you) and use fast switch. If you are alone you might want to use Explosive and Siege so it does by faster. Or if you want to wait a LONG time but get better rep, use Stink Pot and Smoke Cloud (these to ammo types + fast switch = best rep. But I do not recommend using those ammo types on Darkhart when you are alone, it takes to long. Category:Guides